


I never forgot about you

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Jisung was not expecting a call from Sicheng.Inspired by Jaehyun and Chenle teased him for changing his phone wallpaper of Jisung.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 49





	1. Winwin

Jisung felt confused by a call from Sicheng to eat lunch together.

“Thank you for the meal, Winwin Hyung. May I ask is anybody else coming?” Jisung smiled awkwardly.

Sicheng shook his head as he’s serving Jisung his food carefully.

“Oh, well it’s a kind gesture anyway.” Jisung winced at more veggies than chicken being put in his bowl but he’s not complaining to a free meal.

Once, Sicheng stopped serving. Jisung about to dig in until Sicheng gave him a stop sign with his palm.

“Stay right there, don’t move an inch.” Sicheng commanded as he pulls out his phone from pocket.

Jisung blinks at Sicheng left his seat and went next to his side to take a picture. He pulls up a grin for the camera.

After the camera flashed on them, Sicheng’s smile fell as he checks the photo of them. He muttered under his breath.“It’s probably too big to show both of us.”

Jisung takes a big bite at his Broccoli before Sicheng shoves the phone to his face. 

“My new wallpaper, what do you think?” Sicheng asked.

Jisung nodded stiffly. “Looks great, Hyung..” He goes back to eating as Sicheng pulls away the phone.

His shoulders tensed up when Sicheng pats his head gently. 

“I’m sorry, for not being a good friend. I assumed since you’re so shy with me, I wouldn’t have thought you missed my company when I left for WayV.” Sicheng apologized with regret apparent in his tone.

“Chenle, told you that?” Jisung laughs feeling embarrassed. He’s gonna kill Chenle when he gets home.

“It’s alright, tho. I’ll make effort to call you more. We use to be close when I first joined, I’m sorry for letting our friendship drift.”

Jisung rubbed his eyes under his huge clear glasses. “I’m not good at making friends, I thought you were just like everyone else when I saw the live.”

Sicheng rubs circles on his back to comfort him. He got out of his comfort zone to be a little touchy for Jisung today.


	2. Chenle

Once, Jisung got home and spotted Chenle he wasted no time to headlock him.

“Why did you tell Winwin Hyung I kept the wallpaper? Now I have to put it back on my phone incase he ever asks!” Jisung complained in his eardrum.

“So, you guys are talking again?” Chenle asked with a smirk on his lips, not that he can see but it’s evident in his tone of voice.

Jisung let’s go. “Yeah, I guess something good came out of your teasing, for once.”

“I only thought the best for you. I wanna make sure my best friend isn’t being ignored by the guys.” Chenle crossed his arms.

“Or you like to have too much fun.” Jisung eye rolled not believing him.

Chenle grins. “So, he’s gonna call or text you from now on? I’m actually curious what he’ll say.”

“I dunno, probably about WayV activities.” He then grumbled under his breath. “Why you gotta tell him I cry easily? Now, he has to walk on eggshells, thanks for that.”

“I needed to get the job done and it worked!” Chenle laughed.

Jisung gave him a weird look. “If you weren’t in this band, I’d worry you would’ve ended up a corrupted CEO.”


	3. Christmas

Jisung felt excited to give all the members his new necklaces for all of them. He spotted Taeyoung among the crowd talking with Kun.

He walks over to them but his movements got stopped.

A thin gold necklace wrapped around Jisung’s neck. He blinks profusely as he turned around to Sicheng, who gave him a genuine affectionate smile

Gold is quite expensive, how could he accept this over feeling guilty from a vlive?

Jisung kept touching the necklace delicately before looking down at it, he took notice of Sicheng’s stage name carved on it.

Which made him more confused than before.

-—————————————————————————-

In middle of night, he kept staring at the phone screen wondering how to bring it up. Gold is extravagant gift to just give away.

Sadly, Sicheng picked up after the fifth ring which forced Jisung to talk.

“Jisung, you should’ve been asleep by now. 

Jisung swallowed thickly before replying back. “Um, I called you by mistake.” He couldn’t say it outrightly, too embarrassing.

“I see.”

Jisung answered back. “Nite-“

“You’re not a good liar, by the way.”

Jisung froze as the other line ended the call abruptly.


	4. Wayv Dorm

When, Jisung Chenle and Renjun arrived at the Wayv dorm. It was loud and quite cheerful. 

Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a little weird inside, watching Sicheng only greet Renjun with a genuine hug.

After a few hours, of catching up with all the members, now Jisung is ready to leave.

Jisung knew he shouldn’t have come. 

He glanced next to Sicheng on couch who’s laughing quite a bit with Renjun. He’s so goofy and somewhat more comfortable with them.

The necklace around his neck starting to feel worthless the more he watches those two.

Ten minutes later, he abruptly gets up deciding to leave without his two Chinese bandmates, not before giving his polite stiff goodbyes to the WayV group.

They waved him back, except Kun who seemed reluctant on letting him leave with a sullen face

Jisung understands Kun looked after them for two years before joining his group.

“You don’t have to go yet, I’m sorry for making you feel left out not speaking in Korean-“

“Kun Ge, he’s just tired. Plus, I’m getting tired myself.” Ten interrupted him defending Jisung.

For the whole evening, now Sicheng finally chooses to look at Jisung. 

To his disappointment he only received a brief wave.

Weren’t we suppose to start over our friendship. Why didn’t Renjun receive the stupid necklace instead me?  
Jisung thought to himself bitterly as he walks out the door.


	5. 90’s love

Jisung was told by Kun to watch Sicheng’s practice as he been doing for him, apparently.  
Feeling empty handed, he decided to wash leftover strawberries and brought it in a container.

He stood behind the staff not wanting to get caught. 

Once, his eyes caught Sicheng’s small lines and dancing, his anger for him faded. He wanted to be up there with him preforming.

Sicheng looks a lot cooler than Lucas, which he never thought would happen.

After, the practice Jisung waved to them quite proud of his Hyungs.

Sicheng walked over to him sweating bullets. He smiled at him. “Jisung? I didn’t know you were coming.”

Jisung passed him the container filled with strawberries inside, which made Sicheng eagerly accept. 

Sicheng opened it immediately. “Thank you for coming and bringing my favorite fruit. It means a lot to me.”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile back. To his surprise, he didn’t tense up as Sicheng wanted to share it with him.

-—————————————————————

Once, everyone’s asleep Sicheng invited him to the sound room since he never heard him sing before.

Even tho, he forgotten some of the words and kept going over the lyric sheet for an hour. The end result was worth it. Sicheng’s tone sounded so unique to his ears.

He felt more special than Renjun, being here.


	6. Movie Night

In the evening, Jisung fell asleep on the couch until the tv came on disturbing his rest.

He rubbed his eyes looking at Sicheng who’s holding a bowel of popcorn. Pretty random and un Hyung like to be doing this.

“Sorry, I missed watching movies with Noona. I’m probably gonna regret it in the morning.” Sicheng spoke while eating.

Jisung knew Sicheng doesn’t call his own sister by the Korean word, he’s just translating it for him.

He turned his attention to the screen figuring he might ens well watch some of it.

“How you been doing?” Sicheng asked during the movie which caught Jisung off guard.

“Me? I’m uh fine.” Jisung awkwardly said, not use to a member on his sleeping area at this hour. 

“You don’t have to be nice Jisung, if you wanted to play your game I’ll be happy to watch it somewhere else-“

“It’s not that you’re intrusive. I’m not use to this closeness in years. I actually don’t mind it.” Jisung refuses to look at him as he pulls his comforter over their legs. 

An hour later, he didn’t realize he fell asleep on Sicheng’s lap while getting his hair massaged.


	7. Shower Curtain

Jisung drying himself in the shower with a towel. He forgot to lock the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened, which made him peaked his head over the shower curtain.

Sicheng greeted him with messy hair and exhausted expression. “Sorry, to barge in can I quickly shave? The other bathrooms are taken.”

Jisung nodded.

Sicheng bent down opening the cabinet for a black razor. He turned to Jisung. “I remembered shaving for you in the past.”

Jisung touched his chin. “Well, it is tedious. Guess I don’t mind a trim.” He stood still as Sicheng gets up and walks to him.

Jisung grabs the soap and puts it on before Sicheng gently starts shaving his chin.

“Wonder, why I stopped doing this for you. It gives the makeup staff less work.” Sicheng comments.

A few mintues later footsteps from behind them startled Sicheng. He swiftly closed the shower curtain.

Jisung blinked confused at Sicheng’s silhouette outside shielding him. It made him wonder if Sicheng forgot he’s been wearing a towel.


	8. Manga & Hotpot

Jisung browse through pics. But, to his surprise he had an old video in the gallery he forgotten about.

When he clicked on the video, It showed Sicheng without makeup on while watching Taeyoung making hot pot in the kitchen

Sicheng didn’t seem to notice he’s being filmed, until a few seconds later and covered his face. “Why are you recording me?”

“I was changing the angle for the viewers, if I ever post it.” His own voice sounded out.

“Don’t post it, Jisung.” Taeyoung tiredly ordered while not taking his eyes off the pot.

“Okay Hyung, um so..” The camera switched to Sicheng who’s pulled up a grin.

“I’ll be right there to take out the manga’s. It’s in my desk drawer I just wanted to bring up food.”

“Can I read it in the kitchen? I kinda wanted to get it out of the way since I’m getting tired.” Jisung asks stiffly.

“Because, I’m here with someone else?” Sicheng spoke mandarin muttered under his breath with curiosity. 

Jisung understood that now, but not back then. His cheeks flushed at the implication of himself acting jealous.


	9. Box

In Jisung’s defense, buying a gold necklace for Sicheng was only out of guilt, since he given him a cheaply made one during Christmas.

Despite, Chenle teasing him about matching necklaces. He’s not gonna go back in the snow to return it.

Jisung drops off the box with Winwin’s name on it in front of his room door.

——————————————————

Later on in the evening, during the Dreamies practice. the door opened revealing Sicheng.

“Jisung, can we talk for a second or afterwards is better?” Sicheng asked quietly at the entrance.

Jisung leaves his position to go see Sicheng. He closes the door once their outside the room.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you guys.” Sicheng pulled out the necklace from under his shirt collar. “You didn’t need to owe me anything, the necklace I’ve given you was an old gift given to me.”

“I figured that, but you’re worth-“ Jisungs voice faltered to shyness. “If we’re still starting over, I wanted to give you something more special than plastic.”

He froze as Sicheng kissed his cheek.

“I’ll show it to everyone in my group then, thank you.” Sicheng said in his ear with happiness, before walking away.


	10. Breakfast

Jisung kneels by Sicheng’s bed while he’s fast asleep.

His eyes took notice of the necklace he bought for him around his neck, only now it has his name.

As if, they own-

Jisung swallowed thickly refusing to think this way. He hid his own necklace in his shirt collar while sporting redden cheeks.

Sicheng’s eyes opened slowly which almost startled Jisung, since the guy usually wakes up later. He blinks at a few times at him.

Jisung smiled awkwardly. “Uh, wanna have breakfast?” 

Sicheng sits up before rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“4:00.”

“Who else is awake?” Sicheng asked quietly not to disturb Lucas.

“I think just us.” Jisung takes a few steps back for Sicheng to get up from his bed.

Sicheng touches Jisung’s red shirt, his face looked quite confused.

“I know it’s supposed to be a group thing later with the guys-“

“I would love to have breakfast with you, just give me a few minutes.” Sicheng interrupted while holding onto his shoulders.

Jisung nodded.

———————————————————;  
During breakfast, they sat next to each other since they’re sitting by counter on high chairs. 

Jisung spoke abruptly almost forgotten to mention it. “Happy Chinese New Year, Winwin Hyung.” 

Sicheng spoke while eating. “So, it’s not a conscience, you’re wearing red today.”

“Why did you get my name engraved on the necklace?” Jisung gave him an odd look. 

Sicheng instinctively touched his necklace that’s hidden under his collar. He chuckled awkwardly. “I thought it was the thing to do, since you’re still wearing mine around the Dreamies.” 

“Did the Hyungs tease you?” Jisung asked quietly starting to regret buying the necklace.

His skin jumped at being engulfed into a hug.

“No, they did not. It kinda doesn’t concern them what I do with with my stuff” Sicheng’s chin rested over Jisung’s shoulder.

Jisung swallowed thickly before responding. “That’s true, can I ask why you’ve been touchy with me lately?” 

Sicheng released him. “You looked upset that day, when I hugged Renjun. Were you?”

Jisung mouth gaped. “No, of course not.”

Sicheng gave him a disapproval look at the lie before going back to eating.

“I’m sorry it looked that way, it must’ve made me look selfish to you. But really I’m happy you guys are close.“

“You were always like this, I think it’s adorable.” Sicheng muttered under his breath in Mandarin to himself.

Jisung mouth became silent, he didn’t want to tell him Chenle been teaching him their language.


	11. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before previous chapter.

Jisung didn’t know about the princess segment for Sicheng’s birthday, in his defense leaving abruptly was his first response.

“Ya! Stop for a minute, Park Jisung!”

Jisung stops speed walking in the middle of the hallway. Despite, looking beautiful in the blue dress and blonde wig, his booming voice made him stop.

He never heard him shout before, maybe once to Yuta? 

Sicheng made his way over with a worried look, analyzing Jisung. His voice soften.

“I’m sorry for yelling in the hallway. This costume is for my birthday with the guys, why did you come?” 

Jisung explained as he pulled out small white fake rabbit from his pocket. “Chenle told me it belonged to you one of you.”

Sicheng takes hold the rabbit. “Oh, that’s Ten Ge’s. Thanks for finding it for him. He’s been looking for it.”

“The Hyungs are wearing dresses, too? Including, Kun Ge?” Jisung asked which made Sicheng smile.

“Why bother seeing them when you saw the prettiest. Cinderella?” Sicheng posed slightly, before pulling up his dress to reach for his pants pocket.

Jisung helps him out by getting the phone out for him.

Sicheng let the dress fall and touched the top of Jisung’s hands. “Can you charge it for me? I gotta go back.”

Jisung nodded. He pulls back as Sicheng leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Sicheng paused his movement sensing it’s not wanted. He simply respected it by not mentioning it and walks pass him with a genuine smile.

“You’re wearing lipstick.” Jisung tells his retreating backside quietly.


	12. Text Messages

Jisung intention wasn’t to snoop through Sicheng’s phone. When he charged it the screen came on reveling texts, as if he forgot to leave it on password lock.

-I can’t tell him now, he’ll just push me away again, Kun Ge.-

-It’s just a suggestion, Jisung does adore you, just be patient. It’s not something he experienced like we have.

Jisung raised his eyebrow. 

-I get that, but I think he’s slowly having the same feelings without realizing it. The necklace might be one of them.-

-He likes making necklaces as a hobby tho, that’s not it.

-Well, anyway I’ll meet up with you, soon. Gotta put on this huge dress, I’m so glad they let me wear pants in this thing.-

Jisung scrolled up through old texts to see if the topic is mentioned again. But, it’s mostly schedules. Until, a certain text caught his eyes which was months ago.

-I hope this lunch turns into something, It’s hard to go back the ways things were. I can’t continue ignoring this-

-what if it does?

-I would tell Jisung everything, he needs to understand this won’t go away.

-It’s only been two years, Jungwoo haven’t seen Sungchan in five. Maybe, ask him for help?

-He’s the last person I wanna ask, since he grown use to that empty feeling. I’ll give him a call to talk about anything else besides that.-

Jisung leaves the text to password lock his phone for longer time. He wasn’t sure what to think of all that.

———————————————————

He returned the phone to a now un gowned Cinderella, to his Winwin in sweatpants and black tee shirt.

“Thanks, Jisung.” Sicheng whispered as he immediately went on his phone like usual.

Jisung internally sighed in relief, Sicheng didn’t seem to think his phone was tampered.


	13. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback au where Jisung is older than when he first started.

Seventeen year old Jisung bumped into an Nct member by mistake. He fell backwards, since he came out of his dorm and crossed paths unexpectedly.

He blinks up at the strange member with a lot of braids draped over his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” The member asked worriedly.

Jisung kept staring at the braids wanting to touch it out of curiosity. He held back himself before responding with a nod.

The member lifts him off the ground by his hands. He smiled which warmed up Jisung “Do you know where your unit is? It’s a huge building, even I got lost my first week coming here.”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble, I think it’s on the fifth floor?” Jisung rubbed back of his head.

“It’s no trouble, everyone helps each other I’ll take you there.” Sicheng guides him through crowed hallways of other bands.  
Jisung instinctively held onto his hand not wanting to get lost.

He stops walking at the sight of Baekhyun chatting with Yesung in the kitchen while holding a mug.

A hand gently pulls him along, which snaps him out of it. 

“You’re gonna be late.” Sicheng muttered under his breath with a small giggle.

Jisung reluctantly lets him lead the way from the older band members.

“I’m WinWin Ge-um no you’re not Chinese, so it’s actually, WinWin Hyung.” Sicheng tells him.

“I’ll try to remember it, I’m Jisung.” Jisung replied shyly.


	14. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Sicheng’s pov

Jisung peaked into Sicheng’s room.

Sicheng raised his blonde head from above his pillow.“What’s up Jisung?”

Jisung quietly walked in while whispering. “Yesung Sunbea likes to sleep on the couch?”

“He sleepwalks, don’t worry he won’t stay there.” Sicheng tries to reassure as he closes his eyes.

Jisung didn’t feel reassured so he boldly sneaked himself in Sicheng’s bed which did alarm him.

“Yesung Sunbea is a good guy, there’s no need to worry.” Sicheng frowned but nevertheless made room for him.

“I’m not, um can I wait here? I just need at least a five minute nap.” Jisung cozied up in the covers before shutting his eyes.

Sicheng went close to the wall feeling a mixture of utter confusion and flattery that Jisung feels protected by his presence.

Or, maybe he was his last choice, the other guy’s must’ve kicked him out-  
His bitter thoughts got interrupted, by Jisung’s head rested on his back for warmth.

Ten minutes later, Jisung ended up falling fast asleep on Sicheng’s chest, since he turned around to keep him warm.

He only knew Jisung for one month of passing by each other. Either the guy is normally touchy before coming here or his newfound soulmate is craving his protection and love.

Huh, he didn’t think any of the members would’ve wanted him as a soulmate on the spot.  
What could’ve triggered such an strong reaction?

Sicheng moves strands of blue hair away from his forehead before giving a kiss on it to see into a few memories.

“My braided hair?” Sicheng blinks profusely.


	15. Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Sicheng’s pov

After two years of spending time with his soulmate, he concluded Jisung never knew this happened between them. Not even hiding it, he’s just plain clueless.

He can read Jisung just by looking at his cute face or hearing shift of tone his deep voice speaks. 

When Jisung gotten use to everyone, he goes on living as if Sicheng is just another member of group, which is off putting. 

Sicheng did casually touch his shoulder to check up on him mentally whenever he’s able to greet him.

He never brought up the topic figuring it would make Jisung more uncomfortable with him.

The wallpaper of his soulmate hurts his heart every time, their love was just an accident. That’s all it ever was.

He bit his lip before tapped on the delete button.

———————————————————

The next day, Sicheng walks to the Wayv dorm with his luggage of clothes and chargers. 

He goes past Jisung with a simple nod.

“Um, hope you’ll get along with everyone and you’ll get to sing.” Jisung mentions quietly to his backside, the same thing his band members told him.

“Thanks, Jisung.” Sicheng doesn’t look back.


End file.
